Lucas and Maya - Bad Things Happen To Good People
by LauraJean1992
Summary: What happens when Maya is hit with a devastating tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea sprung to mind and I couldn't not write it. Sorry if the tissues come out while reading, and yes, in advance, if you want to know, there will be more…**

"Yes, this is she. Right, okay, thank you for letting me know. We'll be there as soon as we can."

I notice from my seat on the sofa where Riley and I are sat watching TV as her parents exchange a look; an unreadable look and reach for the TV remote to switch it off as they rise to their feet…

"Hey!" Riley proclaimed

"Maya," Topanga speaks "I have bad news…"

I swallow a lump in my throat, and that's the minute my world is turned upside down forever.

MAYA'S POV:

My Mom is in Intensive Care, and Shawn is gone. The man I looked to as a father, even before he became engaged to my Mom, was gone. Over the two years since I'd met him he'd become my friend, my confidant and an amazing partner to my Mom, and now he was gone…

"Hey." Riley greeted me as she walked into my Mom's room where I was sat by her bedside "Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head and kept my eyes focused on my hand that was entwined with my Mom's…

"What if she's not okay, Riles?" I questioned "What if I lose them both?"

"Hey," she proclaimed, her arms wrapping around my neck from where she stood behind me "she's strong, and she's gonna be just fine. It may take time but she will be, I promise."

"How's your Dad?" I asked

"He's okay." she replied

"You don't have to lie to me," I informed her "Shawn was his best friend."

"He's devastated, so is my Mom. Why don't you take a break and we'll get some food?" she suggested

"What if…?" I began "Who am I kidding?"

"What?" Riley inquired

"Nothing." I replied "Yeah, I could use something to eat."

LUCAS'S POV:

Riley texts me the news, and together, Farkle and I make our way to the Matthews house when she tells me they're home from the hospital. Opening the door to us, I smile at her weakly and as we step inside, I notice the change in the atmosphere immediately. Normally the house is full of fun and brightness, but now, it's different. The mood is dark, sad and tense…

"Where's Maya?" I asked

"Upstairs in my room." she informed me "She said she wanted some time alone."

"How long has she been there?" I questioned

"Half-an-hour, maybe a little longer. She needs time to get her head around what's happened." she replied

"Do you mind if I…?" I began, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head… "Go ahead."

MAYA'S POV:

The door to Riley's bedroom opens and my eyes meet Lucas's as he steps into the room and shuts the door behind him…

"What are you doing here, Huckleberry?" I asked

"Riley let me and Farkle know." he informed me "I'm so sorry, Maya."

"It's my Mom you should feel sorry for," she replied "when she wakes up, she's gonna be heartbroken all over again."

"I feel sorry for both of you." he admitted "I know how important Shawn was to you."

"But he was so much more important to my Mom," I sighed "she let him in. She allowed herself to fall in love with him. She was going to marry him."

"Can you stop acting as if your feelings don't matter?" he questioned "Because they do, Maya. They matter so much. You're allowed to be sad and you're allowed to cry. You're allowed to be angry and you're allowed to scream and shout until you feel that little bit better."

"He was my Dad, Huckleberry." I replied

"I know." he informed me as he moved to sit in the bay window "I know."

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" I inquired "I'm a good person, aren't I?"

"You're one of the best I know, Maya." he replied

"Then why do bad things continue to happen to me?" I questioned "I just want everything and everyone around me to be okay. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"No, Maya, it's not." he replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, my head moving to bury in the crook of his neck "And I wish I had an answer on why bad things keep happening, but I don't, and I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

LUCAS'S POV:

Maya had been resting against me for the last hour, and as I dared to look down at her, I saw she was asleep. Easing her into a sitting position, I held onto her and rose to my feet, carrying her over to Riley's bed and lying her down, pulling a blanket from the bottom of the bed over her, sighing heavily as she pulled it further around her before leaving the room, switching off the light as I went…

"How is she?" Riley inquired as I walked back into the lounge "You were gone for ages!"

"We talked and just sat," I informed her "but she's okay now. She's asleep."

"Thank you, Lucas." she replied, pressing her lips against my cheek

"For what?" I questioned

"For giving my best friend the comfort that I couldn't." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "Maya's gonna need you. She's gonna need all of us."

"And we'll be there for her." Farkle interjected "Friends forever, right?"

"Friends forever." Riley replied

"Friends forever." I mirrored

"Friends forever…" Maya's voice whispered

Turning my head, I saw she was stood in the doorway, the blanket I'd pulled over her wrapped around her…

"Hey," Riley greeted her as she moved over to her "Lucas said you were asleep…"

"I was, but then I see the crash and I wake up." she admitted

I watched as Riley wrapped her arm around her shoulder and brought her over to me and Farkle, both of us stepping in to join them…

MAYA'S POV:

"It's getting late," Mr. Matthews admitted "I should get you two home…"

"Can they stay?" I asked "I know this isn't my place and I don't have any right to ask, but can they, please?"

"Topanga?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at Riley's Mom

"If it's okay with their parents then it's okay by me." she replied

"Guys?" I asked, turning to Lucas and Farkle

"I'll go and call my Mom now." Lucas informed me

"Me too." Farkle replied

"You doing okay, Peaches?" Riley asked as they left the room

"Not bad. It's easier with you and the guys by my side." I informed her

"We're always gonna be by your side." she admitted

Smiling at her warmly, I moved closer to her and pulled her in for a hug… "Thank you."

"We're good to stay." Lucas announced as he and Farkle made their way back into the room

"I'll go and sort some bedding. Will you help me, Cory?" Mrs. Matthews asked

They both left the room and Lucas and Farkle took their seats on the floor next to Riley and I once again, the four of us going back to watching TV…

RILEY'S POV:

"Riley, why didn't your Dad say anything about us all sleeping in the same room?" Lucas asked as the four of us lay in sleeping bags on blow up air-beds later that evening

"It's neutral ground." I informed him "My bedroom is off-limits to boys, but the lounge, not so much. And besides, given the circumstances…"

"Yeah," he replied "how you doing, Maya?"

"I'm okay." she admitted "How could I not be with you three by my side?"

"Always, Peaches." I informed her

"Always." Lucas and Farkle mirrored in unison

 **With Riley, Lucas and Farkle by her side, do you think Maya will manage to get through one of the hardest times of her life or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

MAYA'S POV:

"It doesn't feel right, us saying goodbye to Shawn without my Mom here." I admitted as Riley and I stood in her bedroom, preparing for the memorial service her Mom and Dad had organised

"I know," she replied "but when your Mom wakes up and comes home from the hospital, you two can say your own goodbye to him, together."

"You think she's gonna wake up?" I asked "Riles, it's been a month and she's showing no signs of improvement. I'm there every day, talking to her like the doctors are saying and nothing. I'm not holding out hope…"

"You have to!" she proclaimed "Your Mom's gonna wake up and when she does, she's gonna need you; strong, confident and brave Maya Hart, the best person I know."

"Riley, Maya," Mrs. Matthews called as I was about to reply "we need to be going, girls."

"Coming, Mom." Riley replied "Ready, Peaches?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced at her outstretched hand. Smiling at her, I nodded my head and took her hand in mine, letting her lead me out of the room…

LUCAS'S POV:

The memorial for Shawn was over, and I'd never seen Maya the way she had been – she'd spoken, and she'd been close to tears the whole way through, and had broken down as she'd returned to her seat. Now she was sat in the corner of Topanga's, staring at her hands and I grabbed a drink from the counter and made my way over to her, setting it down on the table in front of her…

"Oh, hey, Huckleberry." she greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "Don't you wanna be over there with Riley and everyone?"

"Not really," she replied "I just need some quiet time on my own, is that okay?"

"Do you want me to go?" I questioned

"You can stay, but I don't wanna talk." she informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, I sat down next to her and watched her continue to play with her hands, lifting her head every now and then to glance around the room…

MAYA'S POV:

"Thank you, Lucas." I sighed after a period of silence

"What for?" he asked

"For being my friend," I replied "I don't deserve you, not after the way I've treated you."

"What are friends for?" he questioned

"But I've not treated you like a friend, have I?" I inquired "Not really. I've been a class A cow to you since the day you arrived."

"Maya, it's a game, you even said so yourself, remember?" he asked "Don't beat yourself up about it now. None of it matters."

"But it does matter, doesn't it?" I questioned "We're friends, and I shouldn't be so horrible to you. From now on, if I ever say anything mean to you again or that you don't like, just tell me."

"Where's the fun in that?" he inquired "There is none. That's what our friendship is, Maya, it's fun."

"Maya, can I have a word please?" Mrs. Matthews asked as I was about to reply

I nodded my head and smiled at Lucas warmly as I rose to my feet and followed her outside…

"What is it?" I questioned

"Your Mom's showing signs of waking up," she informed me "the hospital have just called and said it should be anytime now. Do you want to get down there?"

"I don't know." I admitted "What do I say to her? What if she doesn't remember and asks about Shawn? I can't break her heart…"

"I'll be there with you," she replied "and so will Cory and Riley, and anyone else you want to be there. We're all behind you 100%, Maya."

"Can it be just you and Mr. Matthews?" I inquired

"Whatever you want." she informed me "You wait out here, and I'll go and get him and let Riley know what's going on."

"Thank you." I replied

 **Maya's Mum is waking up – what do you think is going to happen now?**


	4. Chapter 4

MAYA'S POV:

"I don't know if I can do this…" I admitted as myself and Mr and Mrs. Matthews stopped outside of my Mom's hospital room

"Yes you can, Maya." Mrs. Matthews informed me "And you know why? Because I believe in you. I know you can do this."

"Do you think I can?" I asked, turning to Mr. Matthews who was stood behind me "Do you think I can do this?"

"I do." he replied

Turning back to Mrs. Matthews, I took her outstretched hand and let her lead me into Mom's room, the three of us stopping by the end of the bed…

"Hey, Mom." I greeted her as I moved to the side of her bed "It's me, Maya. The doctors say you're starting to wake up but it's okay, you just take your time."

"Maya…" she whispered "My Maya."

"I'm here." I informed her, entwining my hand with hers "It's okay. Just take your time."

"Shawn… Is Shawn here?" she questioned

I dropped Mom's hand abruptly and turned to Mr and Mrs. Matthews, hurrying past them and out of the room…

LUCAS'S POV:

"How do you think Maya's doing?" Riley asked as she, Auggie, Farkle and I sat in her apartment

"I think she's doing okay. She's strong." I replied

"Do you think we should go down there?" she inquired

"Your Mom said she'd call when they had news. I think we need to give her space." I informed her

"But she's my best friend, Lucas…" she sighed

"I know. And you can be there for her when she gets back. But right now this is something she needs to do without you." I admitted

MAYA'S POV:

"I'm sorry." I proclaimed as I saw Mr. Matthews make his way out of the hospital room "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he replied, pulling me into him, holding me tightly as I sobbed "it's okay."

"I should be strong for her, but I can't do it." I admitted "Once I tell her Shawn's gone, she's gonna go back to being the Mom I used to know. With Shawn she followed her dreams and she was happy. Without him…"

"We'll get her through," he informed me "you'll get her through."

"Will I?" I questioned "How do you know that?"

"Because I've known you all your life, Maya, and I've watched as you've grown into a strong, confident and beautiful woman," he replied "and I know you can get your Mom through this."

"We need to go and tell her." I admitted "I need to go and tell her."

We made our way back into Mom's hospital room, a nurse by her side removing the tubes that had been helping her breathe. Watching as the nurse helped to sit her up, she smiled at me warmly…

"Hey there, baby girl." she greeted me

"Hi, Mom." I mirrored "Can you guys give us five minutes please?"

"We'll be just outside if you need us." Mrs. Matthews informed me

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Mom asked as the door shut behind Mr and Mrs. Matthews

"It's about Shawn," I admitted "do you remember the crash?"

She nodded her head… "Where is he? I want to see him."

I moved closer to her and entwined my hand with hers… "He's gone, Mom. He died."

"No!" she proclaimed "No!"

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered "I'm so, so sorry."

Wrapping my arms around her as she began to sob, I allowed my own tears to fall as her hands clung to my clothes…

 **Maya's Mum is awake, and she's had to give her the news that she's been dreading – how will things go from here on in, do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

MAYA'S POV:

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hart, it's nice to see you back with us." Mom's doctor, Dr. Johnson greeted her as he made his way into her room "How are you feeling?"

"She's okay, all things considering." I informed him as she stayed silent "How long till she can come home?"

"There's still a long way in her recovery to go yet, I'm afraid." he admitted

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"Maybe we should step outside, let your Mom get some rest?" Mrs. Matthews suggested, placing her hands on my shoulders

I glanced at Mom and back to Mrs. Matthews, nodding my head in agreement. Moving over to Mom's bed, I pressed my lips against her cheek before me, Dr. Johnson and Mr and Mrs. Matthews left the room…

"Shall we go to my office?" he asked as the door shut behind us

"What do we need to talk about?" I questioned "I don't get what you mean when you say she has a long way to go in her recovery. She's fine!"

"Maya, why don't we just let the doctor explain everything first?" Mrs. Matthews inquired

"My office?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and followed him down the corridor, Mrs. Matthews arm wrapped around my shoulder, her and Mr. Matthews sitting down either side of me as we entered Dr. Johnson's office…

"Your mother sustained a number of injuries in the accident as you know," he informed me "and some of them are going to take a long time to heal. We're going to have to run some tests but it's safe to say that she's going to need physical therapy to regain full use of her legs as well as her arm, and given your age…"

"Given my age what?" I interjected "Do you not think I'd be able to cope?"

"I'm not saying that," he replied "but you're 14 years old, Miss. Hart, and it'd be a lot of pressure on you alone."

"I'm not alone. I have a good support network. I'll manage." I informed him

"Maya…" Mrs. Matthews sighed

"What?" I inquired

"Why don't you let the doctor finish what he was saying?" she questioned

"Thank you. Miss. Hart, given your mother's injuries and the amount of time it's going to take her to recover, I believe it'd be for the best if she were to stay in hospital for the duration of her recovery."

"Which will be how long?" I asked

"I can't possibly say." he admitted

"Do you really think she's gonna want to be stuck in a hospital bed for months?" I inquired

"She won't be stuck in a hospital bed," he assured me "as soon as she's ready, we'll get your mother back up on her feet and regaining the use of her legs, and then, and only then will we be able to reveal the extent of her injuries and estimate how long her recovery period will be. Really, it's down to your Mom…"

"She's lost the man she loves!" I proclaimed "I've just had to tell her that, so right now I don't think she's thinking about anything other than that…"

"Would we be able to have a minute please, Doctor?" Mrs. Matthews asked

"Of course." he replied

"Maya…" Mrs. Matthews sighed, entwining her hand with mine as Dr. Johnson left the room

"What did she do to deserve this?" I questioned "She wasn't always the best Mom, I know that, but for this to be happening. Why?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," she admitted "but taking it out on Dr. Johnson isn't going to help. He's the one trying to help your Mom."

"I know." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean, Maya?" Mr. Matthews questioned

"You guys have been amazing letting me stay with you, but I'm going to have to find something more permanent now she's going to be in hospital longer." I admitted

"No you won't. Do you really think we'd let you leave?" he asked

"You didn't ask to take me in…" I sighed "I can't expect you to keep looking out for me."

"You're a part of our family, Maya," Mrs. Matthews informed me "you have been since the day you walked into Riley's life. You're not going anywhere, not until your Mom's discharged from here."

LUCAS'S POV:

Farkle, Riley, Auggie and I were sat on the couch, none of us really watching the TV when the front door opened and Maya, along with Mr and Mrs. Matthews made their way into the house. Watching Riley as she moved to her feet, she moved over to Maya and hugged her tightly…

"How did it go?" I asked as they pulled apart

"Not good…" Mr. Matthews admitted as Maya made her way out of the room

"What happened?" I questioned, turning back to him as I watched her leave

"Maya's Mom is going to need weeks, if not months of physical therapy to get back on her feet," Mrs. Matthews explained "and her doctor thinks the best place for her to do that would be if she were to stay in hospital as it'd be too much of a burden on Maya if she were at home."

"Is Maya okay?" Riley inquired worriedly

"No, she's not, sweetie," Mrs. Matthews replied "so she's going to need you 3, now more than ever."

MAYA'S POV:

"Hey, Peaches." Riley greeted me as she poked her head around her bedroom door "Can I come in?"

"It's your room," I informed her "you can do what you like."

"You don't have to be strong and put on a front with me," she admitted "you know you don't."

"I take it your Mom and Dad told you what happened at the hospital?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "How you doing?"

"Not so great." I admitted, sighing heavily "Not only has Mom lost the man she loves, but she's got to stay in hospital for God knows how long."

"Given what my Mom and Dad said, it's the best place for her." she replied

"I know it is," I sighed "I just wish she were able to come home."

"I know you do, and before you know it, she will be. Do you feel as though you don't fit in here?" she questioned

"I know I fit in here. Still doesn't make it any less awkward though." I admitted

She smiled at me weakly as she moved to sit next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder… "You're my best friend, Maya Hart."

"And you're my best friend too, Riley Matthews." I informed her

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt but Mr and Mrs. Matthews are ordering pizza for dinner." Lucas admitted as he poked his head around the door "You guys hungry?"

"Peaches?" Riley questioned

"You go," I replied "and I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

LUCAS'S POV:

"We're too close…" Riley sighed as we made our way out of her room

"What?" I asked

"Maya and me," she informed me "we're too close, so she won't open up to me properly, but she will to you. Will you go and sit with her please?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "What am I meant to say to her?"

"You don't have to say anything," she replied "you just have to be there."

"And you're okay with that?" I questioned

"Maya needs a friend. You're her friend." she informed me "Look after her."

Making my way into the bedroom once again, I shut the door behind me and looked over at Maya, her head lifting…

"What're you doing, Huckleberry?" she inquired

"Mind if I join you?" I asked

"Free country." she replied

Smiling at her weakly, I moved over to her and sat down next to her, laying my hands in my lap, watching them as we sat in silence, feeling her head drop to my shoulder a minute or two later…

"You okay?" I questioned

"No." she admitted "But I will be. How could I not be when I've got you, Riley and Farkle?"

"And Mr and Mrs. Matthews." I informed her

"Yeah, them too." she replied "We should head downstairs…"

"We don't have to, not if you don't want to." I admitted "We can stay here for as long as you need."

"I'm okay, honestly." she informed me "I just need some normality, and today that's gonna be pizza and listening to Riley and Farkle bicker like they're an old married couple."

I smiled at her warmly as she lifted her head from my shoulder and rose to her feet… "Okay."

 **Poor Maya and Maya's Mum – just when things seemed to be okay, another bomb is dropped!**


	6. Chapter 6

LUCAS'S POV:

Maya was quiet and zoned out as the 7 of us sat around Mr and Mrs. Matthews' dinner table, eating our pizza. Once the meal was done, myself and Farkle cleared up, while Maya, Riley, Mr and Mrs. Matthews and Auggie went to sit in the lounge…

"Do you think Maya's gonna be okay?" Farkle asked

"I don't know, mate," I admitted "I wish I did but I don't."

"She's got us. She has to be." he replied "She's Maya Penelope Hart, one of the best, kindest, strongest and fierce people I know."

I smiled at him warmly… "All we can do is support her."

"Why don't you see if she wants to take a walk?" he suggested

"Why?" I questioned

"She could probably use some time out," he explained "away from everyone, away from Riley constantly asking if she's okay. I know she means well, but yeah…"

"I will when we've finished these." I informed him

"Go on, ask her now," he replied "I'm fine finishing off."

"You sure?" I asked

MAYA'S POV:

"Maya…" Lucas's voice spoke, snapping me from my trance

"What's up, Huckleberry?" I inquired

"Do you fancy getting out of here?" he asked "Just for a little while?"

"I'm good, but thanks." I replied

"Maybe some air would do you good, Maya." Mrs. Matthews admitted "Just take a bit of time out to yourself."

"Are you coming?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Lucas as I rose to my feet

"If you want me to then yeah." he informed me

"Do you want me to come too, Peaches?" Riley asked

"I think some time alone with your Mom, Dad and Auggie would do you good." I admitted "Lucas and I will be fine…"

"You called him Lucas. You never call him Lucas." she proclaimed

"Riley…" Mrs. Matthews sighed "How about we pop on a film and get some popcorn and then Maya and Lucas can join us when they get back?"

LUCAS'S POV:

"You okay?" I asked as Maya and I left the apartment building

"Apart from Riley's constant "are you okay, Peaches?" every 5 minutes I'm hunky dory." she replied

"You don't have to be strong and brave all the time, Maya. It's okay to allow yourself to break every once in a while." I informed her

"I know." she sighed "But I'm afraid that if I do break, I won't be able to put myself back together again."

"Well that's what me, Riley and Farkle are here for." I replied "We're here to put you back together when you're not feeling strong enough to do so, so if you want to break, just know it's okay."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Huckleberry?" she inquired

"Because you're my friend and I care about you." I informed her

"Even though I'm nothing but awful to you?" she questioned

"You're a good person, whether you want to believe that or not." I admitted "You just put on a front and only allow the people you care about to see your vulnerable side."

"How do you know me so well?" she asked

"I'm a pretty good judge of character," I informed her "how am I doing so far?"

"Good." she replied, smiling at me weakly "Real good."

I smiled at her warmly… "Ice cream at Topanga's?"

"Only if you're paying." she informed me

MAYA'S POV:

Lucas returned to the table I'd acquired for us with our ice creams and set mine down in front of me before taking a seat next to me…

"I got you an extra scoop." he informed me

"Why?" I questioned

"Because Farkle told me that whenever you have ice cream, you always end up digging into his." he admitted "So you've got more than enough to be going on there with."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you, Huckleberry."

"You're welcome." he replied

LUCAS'S POV:

"Are you not coming up?" Maya asked as we arrived back at Riley's apartment building

I shook my head… "I should be getting home."

"Look, I know Riley can be a crazy person sometimes but her heart's in the right place. I'm sorry if she's pressured you into spending more time with me than you've wanted to over these past couple of weeks." she admitted

"Riley hasn't pressured me into anything, Maya." I informed her "I'm spending time with you because I want to spend time with you."

"Really?" she questioned

"Yeah," I replied "why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"Because not many people want to spend time with me without being pressured into it." she admitted "You, Riley and Farkle are the only friends I have. No one else really likes me…"

"Well aren't we the only ones that count?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "We're your best friends, Maya, and we're not going anywhere. Well I'm certainly not."

MAYA'S POV:

" _We're not going anywhere. Well I'm certainly not."_

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Lucas finished speaking and smiled at him warmly, moving closer to him, reaching up onto my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck. Pulling away a minute later, I held my arms around his neck and I don't know what possessed me, but I pressed my lips to his, pulling away moments later before hurrying into the building, not looking back…

 **Maya's kissed Lucas, and has freaked out about it. What do you think will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

MAYA'S POV:

" _Maya, this is the 15_ _th_ _time I've called you and I'm not gonna give up until you speak to me. We have to talk about what happened. Call me."_

I sighed and hung up my phone as I listened to yet another one of Lucas's voicemails. Why had I been so stupid and kissed him? He was one of my best friends, and because of a stupid decision, I could've lost him…

"Hey, Peaches," Riley greeted me as she walked into the room Mr and Mrs. Matthews had set up for me "Mom's got breakfast on the table. You coming down?"

"Don't you knock?" I questioned "I could've been getting dressed!"

"Sorry, I…" she began

"No, I'm sorry, honey," I replied, sighing heavily as I spoke "I've just got a lot on my mind. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive." she informed me "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast." I mirrored

LUCAS'S POV:

"Riley, where's Maya?" I asked as she made her way into our classroom that morning

"The library." she informed me

"Why?" I questioned

"She's got schoolwork to catch up on, and was told she could work in there." she replied "She's okay, Lucas. You don't need to worry about her."

"Cover for me?" I inquired

"What?" she asked

"Just cover for me, please." I begged "I won't be long."

MAYA'S POV:

I sat at a table with my earphones in, focusing on one of the many books in front of me and slammed it shut, sighing heavily as I did so. Pulling my earphones out, I rose to my feet to go and grab another book, seeing Lucas making his way over to me…

"There's no point trying to hide, Maya," he informed me "I saw you duck behind that row of books."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and inhaled and exhaled a breath before stepping out, smiling at him weakly as I came face-to-face with him… "Hey."

"Hey." he mirrored "Thanks for returning my phone calls and voicemails…"

"What was I supposed to say, Hee Haw?" I questioned "It was a mistake!"

"What about what I think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You think it was a mistake too." I informed him "You have to."

"Why?" he questioned

"Because." I replied

"That's not a reason, Maya." he sighed "Why do I have to think it's a mistake? Because I don't…"

"Riley likes you." I interjected "She likes you, and deserves a good guy like you who'll care about her, put her first and look after her, so go back to her…"

"What if I don't want to?" he asked "What if I don't see her that way? What if I see…?"

"Don't," I begged "please, don't."

"I see you that way, Maya." he admitted "At least I think I do. At first I never thought anything of it, but then you kissed me and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since."

I pursed my lips together nervously and ran my hands over my face… "Everything's such a mess."

"I just wanted you to know how I feel." he informed me "I'll leave you to it, and when you're ready to talk, we will."

"Lucas…" I sighed as he began to walk away

"Yeah?" he questioned

"Thanks for being such a good guy." I replied

He smiled at me warmly and turned back, continuing to walk out of the library…

 **Maya and Lucas have talked, but not really talked if that makes sense…**


	8. Chapter 8

MAYA'S POV:

I arrived back at Riley's, where I was now staying and set my bag down and moved over to the couch, pursing my lips together as I felt the tears begin to sting the backs of my eyes. Sighing heavily, I allowed them to fall…

"Maya?" Topagna's voice spoke from behind me "Oh, Maya, sweetheart…"

"I didn't know anybody was home." I admitted

"It's okay," she replied as she sat down next to me and pulled me into her "no one else is here. You just let it out."

I did as she said and wrapped my arms around her tightly, continuing to sob…

"Feel better?" she asked as she made her way back over to me a little while later, handing me a hot chocolate

"A bit, yeah." I replied

"What was it all about?" she inquired

"Well there's my Mum," I sighed "and then there's being here. It's weird, because I've never felt like part of a family and now I really do, thanks to you and Mr. Matthews and then there's…"

"Then there's what, honey?" she asked

"Lucas." I replied

"What about Lucas?" she questioned

I pursed my lips together nervously and shook my head… "Doesn't matter."

"If it's getting you upset, of course it matters." she informed me

"I kissed him, the other day when I took a breather." I admitted "And I know Riley likes him. I told him as much today, but he doesn't like her, not in the way she likes him and it's all such a mess…"

"Because you like him in the way she likes him and he feels the same way about you?" she inquired

"Yeah." I replied

"You wanna know what I think?" she questioned

"I'd love to." I admitted

"I think you deserve a little bit of happiness," she informed me "and if that happiness is with Lucas then so be it. I know Riley's my daughter and I only want the best for her, but she feels the same way as I do – she only wants the best for you too, so if Lucas makes you happy, then I say go for it."

"But what about…?" I began

"Riley will be fine, eventually." she replied

LUCAS'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Riley as I made my way into Topanga's "What did you want to see me about?"

"Maya." she informed me

"What about Maya?" I questioned

"I know what's going on between you two…" she admitted

"Nothing's going on between us, Riley." I informed her

"Yeah it is," she replied "whether you want to admit it or not. You deserve to be happy, Lucas, and so does she."

"What are you trying to say, Riley?" I asked

"That I give you and her my blessing." she informed me "If that's the way you want to go…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I don't think Maya's thinking that way at the minute."

"Yeah, well, when she is." she replied "Just be there for her, Lucas, as whatever you can be."

MAYA'S POV:

"Maya…" Lucas's voice spoke as I sat on his front doorstep "What are you doing here? And why aren't you wearing a jacket? You're soaked!"

"I didn't know it was going to rain when I left home." I admitted

He smiled at me weakly and pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders… "C'mon, let's get you inside."

LUCAS'S POV:

I watched as Maya towel dried her hair and sat down on the couch, her moving to sit next to me a minute later…

"Your clothes are in the drier," I informed her "they shouldn't be long."

"Okay." she replied

"Maya, why were you here?" I asked

"Mrs. Matthews thinks I deserve some happiness." she informed me

"Yeah, you do." I replied

"Can you give me that?" she questioned

"What?" I inquired

"Can you give me that happiness?" she asked

"I'd like to try, yeah." I admitted

"I'd like you to try too." she replied "But Riley…"

"Has given whatever's going on between us her blessing." I interjected

"How did she know?" she inquired

I shrugged my shoulders… "But she knows, so if we want to, we can."

"Okay." she replied "I want to, but I don't think I'm in the right headspace for that right now."

"I get it." I assured her

"You do?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I'll be here in whatever way you need me."

She smiled at me warmly and moved closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder… "Thanks, Huckleberry."

 **Maya's talked with Topanga, and Riley has talked with Lucas, and Maya and Lucas have had "the talk" and they know where they stand, for now, anyway. What's next, I wonder?**


	9. Chapter 9

MAYA'S POV:

"Hey, Mom." I greeted her as I made my way into her hospital room

"Hey, baby," she mirrored "how you doing?"

I smiled at her warmly and entwined my hand with hers… "Okay. You?"

"Okay." she replied "Taking it a day at a time. You shouldn't be here everyday, y'know…"

"Well that's tough, because I'm gonna be." I informed her

"You have your own life to live, sweetie." she admitted

"I know I do, and I am," I assured her "but you're my Mom and I want to help you get better."

"What if I don't want to get better?" she questioned

"What?" I asked

"What if I don't want to get better?" she inquired "What's the point? I've lost Shawn, and I can't expect you, my teenage daughter to be my nursemaid…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Mom, please."

"Just go, Maya." she replied

"What?" I questioned "No!"

"I said go!" she proclaimed "Leave, I don't want you here!"

I hurried out of her room and collapsed to the floor in tears…

"Miss. Hart?" Doctor Johnson asked "Miss. Hart, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I inquired "Sorry…"

"It's okay," he replied "shall we go to my office?"

I nodded my head and rose to my feet, allowing him to escort me down the corridor and into his office…

"What happened?" he asked as he sat down opposite me

"Mom said she doesn't want to get better because there's no point." I informed him

"You do realise that's the post traumatic stress she's suffering from talking, right?" he questioned

"Yeah, I know," I replied "it just hurts hearing her talk that away. It's as though she's giving up."

"I know it seems that way but for a long time to come as she recovers she's going to have those days. All you can do is be there for her." he informed me "May I suggest talking to her about her partner?"

"About Shawn?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "It can't hurt."

LUCAS'S POV:

"Lucas, have you seen Maya?" Riley asked as she made her way into Topanga's

"She said she was going to the hospital to see her Mom." I informed her

"Okay, thanks." she replied

"Riley!" I proclaimed

"Yeah?" she questioned

"Maybe it'd be best if you gave her some space." I admitted

"My best friend needs me…" she informed me

"I know she does," I replied "but she also needs space. Seeing her Mom like that must be hard – just think how you'd be if it was your Mom in that situation. Let her know you're there for her, but give her the space she needs too."

MAYA'S POV:

I made my way into Topagna's and over to the table I saw Lucas sat at… "Hey, Huckleberry."

"Hey." he mirrored "Riley was here not long ago looking for you."

"I know," she replied "judging by the dozen phone calls and texts I've got."

"That might be my fault…" he admitted

"How?" I questioned

"I suggested she let you know she's there for you, but also to give you space." he explained "This could be her way of doing it."

I smiled at him warmly and reached across the table, taking his hand in mine… "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied "food?"

 **Maya went to see her Mum and it didn't go well and Riley seems to be a bit overbearing, and as for Lucas – he seems to be all Maya needs. What's next?**


	10. Chapter 10

MAYA'S POV:

2 weeks had passed since I'd been to see Mom at the hospital and as I made my way down the corridor with Mrs. Matthews and stopped outside her room, she entwined her hand with mine…

"You ready to do this?" she asked

I nodded my head, smiling at her warmly. Stepping forwards, I pushed open the door, gasping as I saw Mom stood, holding onto a walker with the aid of a nurse…

"I'm so glad you're here, baby girl." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "Mom, this is amazing."

"I know," she replied "I thought it was about time I stopped moping and feeling for sorry for myself because that's not what Shawn would want. He'd want me to live my life and get better and take care of you, which is what I'm gonna do."

"Just don't rush it." I begged "Take your time, please."

"I will, baby, I will." she assured me "Fancy giving me some support at physiotherapy?"

I glanced at Mrs. Matthews who nodded her head and turned back to Mom… "Sure."

"I'll wait in the cafeteria for you." Mrs Matthews informed me

"Topagna, before you go – I just wanna say thank you." Mom admitted "Thank you for taking my daughter in and taking care of her. I know you've had to do it a lot over the years and I've never thanked you, so I'm saying it now, too late really, but thank you so much. Without you and Cory to guide her, I don't know where she would be."

"It's not a problem." Mrs. Matthews replied "You just focus on getting better."

LUCAS'S POV:

"Hey, how'd it go at the hospital?" I asked Maya as she joined Riley, Farkle and I

"Good," she replied as she sat down next to me "Mom's up and out of bed and is doing physiotherapy. She's working on getting herself better, so I'm gonna keep positive for her."

"I'm glad, Peaches." Riley informed her as she entwined her hand with hers "Really, I am."

"Me too." I admitted, smiling at Maya warmly "It's good to see you smiling."

MAYA'S POV:

Lucas and I made our way down the street after leaving Topanga's. Looking at his hand that was by his side, I reached out and took a hold of it, entwining it with mine…

"This is new…" he admitted

I smiled at him warmly… "Does it feel weird?"

He shook his head… "Is it for you? I want you to feel comfortable."

"I'm fine." I replied "It's nice."

He smiled at me warmly and stroked his thumb over my knuckle, the two of us continuing to walk…

 **Maya's Mum is finally starting her physiotherapy, and Maya has taken a step forward with Lucas…**


	11. Chapter 11

MAYA'S POV:

"Peaches, can you come downstairs with me please?" Riley asked as she poked her head around my bedroom door

"I'm busy doing homework, Riles." I informed her

"Please," she begged "5 minutes, I promise."

Sighing heavily, I moved from the bed and over to her. Smiling at me warmly, she took her hand in mine and led me down the stairs and into the lounge…

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices proclaimed

"What is this?" I inquired

"Happy Birthday, Peaches." Riley informed me "We have a surprise for you."

"What could be more of a surprise than this?" I questioned as Riley led me into the kitchen "I had no idea you guys were planning anything."

"As if we'd forget your birthday." Mom's voice spoke from behind me

I turned and smiled warmly as I saw Mom walking with the aid of crutches and hurried over to her and hugged her tightly… "Are you okay to be here?"

"Dr. Johnson gave me a day pass." she informed me "I didn't want to miss your birthday."

I smiled at her warmly… "Let's get you sat down and I'll get you some food."

"You go and enjoy yourself with your friends," she replied "Cory and Topanga will look after me."

LUCAS'S POV:

"Riley, have you seen Maya?" I asked

"She said she was heading to the roof for a breather." she informed me

Nodding my head, I made my way out of the apartment and up to the roof, seeing Maya sat on the bench, her eyes lifting as she heard my footsteps…

"Hey," she greeted me "what are you doing up here?"

"What are you doing up here?" I questioned "You should be downstairs enjoying your party."

"It's all a bit much…" she admitted

"Why?" I asked

"I've never had all the attention solely on me, and it's weird." she explained "At my last birthday party, Mom made a fool of herself by having too much to drink and now she's here, but she's vulnerable and needs someone to take care of her and do things for her. It's just a lot for me to get my head around."

I smiled at her reassuringly… "You should be thankful your Mom's here to see your birthday."

"I am," she replied "I really am. But it's just strange; I never expected any of this."

"Why?" I inquired

"Because I don't deserve it, Lucas," she sighed "Riley yeah, me no…"

"Why do you always put yourself down?" I questioned "You're a great person, Maya and I…"

"Don't!" she proclaimed

"What?" I asked

"Don't say what I know you're about to." she informed me

"Love you." I admitted "I've always loved you – since the first moment on the subway."

She swallowed a lump in my throat… "I don't deserve your love."

"Stop being so down on yourself all the time, please," he begged "you're an amazing person, and you deserve all of this and so much more. Why do you think you don't?"

"Because my Dad left – he walked out on Mom and me so there must be something wrong with us, or me, and Shawn…" she began

"What happened to Shawn was a terrible tragedy, Maya." I informed her "And as for your Dad, don't even get me started on him; obviously he didn't know what a good thing he had with you and your Mom."

"You really mean all this, don't you?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Can I do what I came up here to do now?"

"What did you come up here to do?" she questioned

"Give you your birthday present." I replied

MAYA'S POV:

I watched as Lucas pulled something from his back pocket and held it out to me. Looking at him, I took it from him and untied it, setting the ribbon down on the bench next to me before pulling open the box…

"Lucas, this is too much…" I proclaimed

"No it's not, Maya," he informed me "you deserve it."

I pursed my lips together and rose to my feet, softly pressing my lips to his before pulling away… "Can you put it on for me please?"

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head, taking the bracelet from me and fastening it around my wrist, his fingers brushing my skin before he pulled away…

"Shall we head back down?" he asked "I heard someone mention cake as I left…"

"Not yet." I replied "Can we just stay up here for a little while and watch the world go by?"

He nodded his head. Moving over to the wall, I rested against it and watched the rest of New York pass me by, Lucas joining me a moment or two later, his arm wrapping around my shoulder…

 **Happy Birthday, Maya! All in all, I think it was a good one, don't you? More of her birthday to come next chapter…**


	12. Chapter 12

MAYA'S POV:

I looked around the room as everyone sung happy birthday to me and couldn't believe how lucky I was. Smiling warmly as I was cheered to blow out my candles, I did so…

"Speech!" Farkle proclaimed

"Seriously?" I inquired

"Yeah, go on, Peaches," Riley replied "what do you have to say?"

I cleared my throat… "Thanks, I guess. To you all for being here – I've got the most important people in my life right here in one room and I couldn't be more thankful. Mom, you're amazing and you inspire me everyday; I know we've had our struggles but I love you so much and your strength and determination motivates me to get up and out of bed everyday. Riley, my best friend; I love you so much, thank you for everything, Lucas and Farkle, you guys are the best and I love you, and Mr and Mrs. Matthews, thank you for everything you've done for me since I came into your daughter's life like a whirlwind and Shawn, who sadly can't be here today; I miss you everyday. Thank you for not only being a Dad to me but a role model too. I love you."

"Peaches…" Riley sighed as she moved over to me and hugged me tightly

"I'm good, Riles." I assured her

"Right, time for cake, yes?" Mom questioned

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head in agreement, watching as Mrs. Matthews carried the cake through to the kitchen…

LUCAS'S POV:

"Should the birthday girl really be cleaning up after her own party?" I asked Maya as I made my way into the kitchen

"I'm helping out Mr and Mrs. Matthews – they've done enough for me lately, so this is the least I can do." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "Do you want some help?"

"Thought you'd never ask." she replied, throwing a towel to me

"Have you had a good day?" I questioned

"The best; I can't believe Mom was allowed to be here." she admitted

"Mr. Matthews is on about taking her back to the hospital soon," I informed her "so I'll finish off in here if you want to go and say your goodbyes."

"Are you sure?" she inquired

MAYA'S POV:

I made my way through to the lounge and over to Mom who was stood with Mr. Matthews, getting prepared to leave, Mr. Matthews smiling at me warmly as he made his way over to the others…

"Have you had a good day, sweetie?" Mom asked

"The best." I informed her

"Good," she replied "I have your present here."

"You found the time to get me a present?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Shawn and I got it before he…" she began, pursing her lips together

I smiled at her warmly and took the box from her, setting it down on the couch, pulling off the lid and opening up the tissue paper… "No way!"

"What is it, Peaches?" Riley questioned

"Did Shawn get it right?" Mom inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Yeah, he did."

"Good." she replied, squeezing my shoulder

"It's beautiful, Maya." Mrs. Matthews informed me as I pulled the coat from the box and put it on "You look lovely."

I smiled at her warmly and turned to my Mom, hugging her tightly… "Thank you."

"We'd better be getting back to the hospital." Mr. Matthews admitted as we pulled apart

"I'll come too." I replied "Gives me chance to show off my new coat."

 **The end of Maya's birthday, and a present from her Mum and Shawn 3**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fresh out of ideas unfortunately, and also wanted to see how this was liked and as it was liked quite a lot, I continued to post, and only have up until this chapter written, so please, bear with me.**


End file.
